Shadow Queen
by Navy19
Summary: kuroko yang dikhianati oleh Akashi dengan di gantikan ia di GOM dengan Mayuzumi. kuroko patah hati memutuskan bahwa ia akan keluar dari klub basket dan ia pun kembali kerumah orang tuanya yang sempat mempunyai masalah dengannya. dengan keluarnya kuroko, GOM terpecah belah. sedangkah kuroko memulai hidup barunya dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan setiap anggota GOM terutama Akashi


**bayangan Queen**

Angkatan laut

.

.

Hanya ...

Hanya ...

Mata biru melihat kearah lampu yang mati di temani oleh cahaya lilin di ruangan gelap itu.

 **Kilas balik**

 _ **\- Gym Teiko**_

 _"aku menggantikan mu dengan orang lain" ucap akashi datar merebut suara berisik yang berada di gym latihan basket teiko, tap...tap... suara langkah kaki mendekati kearah akashi dan kuroko, membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di gym._

 _"perkenalkan dia Mayuzumi chichiro, dia yang akan menggantikan mu di tim" ucap akashi datar, "ah selamat sore kuroko-san, nama saya Mayuzumi chichiro" ucap Mayuzumi dengan senyum, 'apa senyum memuakan' batin tetsuna datar, "dia akan menjadi shadow baru di generasi keajaiban" ucap akashi datar, "tidak..." ucap tetsuna memandang mata ke mata dengan akashi, "apa maksud mu? Apa kau-" ucapan marah mayuzumi di terpotong, "tidak...anda boleh menggantikan saya di tim ini, tetapi anda tidak bisa membawa dan merebut nama shadow dari saya" ucap tetsuna dingin._

 _"Tet-" ucapan akashi di potong Kembali, "kuroko ... akashi Panggil Saya kuroko, Saya TIDAK PERNAH mengizin kan Andari untuk review memanggil nama di Pertama Saya" balas Dingin tetsuna, akashi Sedikit terkejut KARENA biasanya tetsuna memanggil Dirinya Seijiro-kun._

 _setelah tetsuna memutuskan kontak mata dengan akashi dan memandang kearah mayuzumi, " anda menyedihkan...bergabung dengan generasi keajaiban dengan bukan kekuatan diri anda sendiri, carilah jati diri anda, anda tahu mayuzumi-san, akashi-san, nama shadow atau ghost makamah tidak diberikan oleh anda akashi-san, anda tidak berhak untuk mengambil nya dari saya. anda tidak tau akashi kenapa saya di panggil ghost makamah bukan karena apa-apa" ucap tetsuna lalu membawa tas nya untuk pergi tapi tiba-tiba mayuzumi berteriak "kau hanya seorang pesulap yang sudah terbongkar rahasia nya" membuat kuroko berhenti, "kenapa? Benar-" ucapan mayuzumi terpotong oleh suara net dengan nilai 3 point dengan tetsuna yang menghilang._

 **Flashback off**

Air mata perlahan turun dari mata biru kosong dirinya, "mereka mengkhianati ku" ucap suara serak dengan air mata perlahan bercucuran.

 **ShadowQueen ~**

 **\- Apartement tetsuna**

Cahaya pagi menembus jendela yang menunjukan gadis berambut biru yang sedang tertidur, "nngghhh.." tetsuna melihat kearah jendela, "aku tertidur...dan ok, sambil menangis" ucap tetsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Tetsuna melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi, 'apa yang harus saya lakukan? aku pergi meninggalkan keluarga saat mereka akan menjodohkan ku, dan meminta aku untuk berhenti bermain basket. pada saat itu aku masih mencintai akashi, aku juga mencintai basket sebesar hidup ku' batin tetsuna merenung lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tangan nya yang berada di udara kosong, 'akashi...dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan ku, dia...dia hanya menganggap bahwa ku adalah bawahannya dan pion basket' batin tetsuna kosong, tampa sadar air mata jatuh mengalir di wajahnya.

'Aku tidak dapat menangis oleh masalah seperti ini' batin tetsuna menghapus air matanya, 'baiklah ... aku akan telpon ayah dan ibu untuk meminta maaf, sadar bahwa saya salah. Keluar dari daerah kumuh ini dan meninggal kan pekerjaan sampingan ku sebagai pelayan restorant 'batin tetsuna bertekad,' aku akan maju ... aku tidak akan melihat kebelakang, masa lalu adalah pelajaran untuk masa depan, aku akan bangkit 'batin tetsuna bersemangat dan memukul- mukul pipinya.

Tetsuna berdiri dari tempat tidur menuju laci yang tersembunyi di balik lemari, tetsuna mengacak-acak lemari mencari handphone yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. "dimana?...dimana dirimu sayang?" ucap tetsuna kesal, 'ah ini dia..' batin tetsuna menemukan handphonenya.

'baiklah...' batin tetsuna memijit kontak bernama 'mamah'.

 **ShadowQueen ~**

 **\- Mansion kuroko**

Ddrttt ~ drttt ~..."sayang, angkat telepon nya" ucap kuroko Takara dengan mata yang masih terpejam, "aduh...siapa yang menelepon di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini" ucap kuroko Matsui kesal.

Matsui mengarahkan tangan nya untuk mendapatkan handphone yang berada di meja di samping nya, "siapa yang telepon sayang?" tanya takara masih memejamkan matanya, tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang istri, takara membuka mata dan melihat istrinya yang terpaku pada layar dengan air mata di matanya.

Takara merebut ponsel dan melihat siapa yang menelepon membuat ia membeku dan bahagia bersamaan "my son"

 **ShadowQueen ~**

 **\- Sekolah menengah Teiko**

suasana kelas sangat ribut, seorang perempuan dan laki-laki sedang menobrol serius satu sama lain. "jadi...apa kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mu dai-chan?" tanya momoi yang memperhatikan aomine menguap menahan rasa kantuk, "pekerjaan rumah?..." tanya aomine kosong. Dengan respon aomine membuat momoi menyipitkan matanya berbahaya, "kau...kau lupa bukan?" tanya momoi dengan menahan marah, "ahahaha...sepertinya begitu" jawab aomine canggung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"jadi..." ucap aomine memandang momoi dengan mata berharap, "tidak.." jawab tegas momoi, "jika saya terus memberikan mu contekan, kau tidak kan pernah mengerjakan pr mu sendiri lagi atau kau lupa pr mu lagi. Seperti ini" jawab momoi tegas membuat aomine menunduk kan kepalanya kepada meja. Aomine hanya menggerang kesal dan melihat ke sekeliling berharap menemukan tetsuna.

Prok.. suara tepukan tangan momoi mengalihkan perhatian aomine, "ada apa dengan mu?" tanya momoi khawatir, "aku tidak melihata tetsuna.." balas aomine yang masih melihat ke seluruh ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil, ia masih tidak meliat tetsuna.

Momoi Membuka mulutnya, "ah tet-"

"selamat pagi" ucap seorang guru menyapa kelas

"Selamat pagi pak" jawab murid bersamaan

 **ShadowQueen ~**

 **\- Restoran Franscis**

Mata biru. Perak, biru tua saling memandang. Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka bertiga hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan rindu.

"tetsuna..." ucap takara memandang lembut pada anak semata wayangnya, sedangkan matsui hanya mulai meneteskan air mata. "ayah.." ucap tetsuna pelan, "tetsuna...maafkan ayah, ayah minta maaf pada mu nak, seharus nya ayah tidak meminta mu berhen-"

"tidak apa-apa" ucap tetsuna tersenyum.

"tapi tetap saja ini semua salah ku" ucap takara sedih.

"ini bukan hanya kau saja suami ku, ini juga salah ku" tangis matsui.

"sekarang aku tidak keberatan.." jawab tetsuna tenang.

"Maksud mu?" tanya MATSUI terkejut.

"aku tidak keberatan untuk di jodohkan, tapi aku tetap akan bermain basket. Ayah...ibu, basket adalah seperti nyawa ku sendiri" ucap tetsuna memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya TAKARA masih terkejut.

"pada saat itu aku hanya butuh waktu " jawab tetsuna berbohong dengan lancar

 **ShadowQuen ~**

 **\- Gym Teiko**

"Apa kau tau kenapa aka-chin menyuruh kita berkumpul?" Tanaya murasakibara sambil memakan keripiknya. "Tentu ..." ucap midorima membuat seluruh 4 orang lainnya memandang dirinya, "tidak" sambung midorima, "sialan kau midori ..!" teriak aomine hendak memukul midorima tapi di tahan oleh Kise, "aominchi, tenang lah" ucap Kise kewalahan, "tentu saja aku tidak tau ahomine!, jika aku tahu, pasti aku yang akan menyampaikan nya, dan bukan Akashi!" ucap midorima kesal, 'kepala ku sakit' batin momoi sambil memijat pelipis nya.

"Daiki ... Shintarou ... Atsushi ... Satsuki ..." ucap akashi menarik Perhatian tim, "akashi? Siapa dia?" Tanya Momoi Melihat hal laki-kai Yang Sedikit mirip DENGAN tetsuna, "wooo! Dia hampir mirip DENGAN tetsuna! "teriak Aomine terkejut," ITU TIDAK mirip ,,,, tetsu-chin Adalah cantik dan manis, dia Adalah vanili, JIKA di bandeng kan ITU seperti langit Dan bumi. Sangat BERBEDA "ucap murasakibara Masih memakan keripiknya, sedangkan mayuzumi Kesal di BANDINGKAN DENGAN tetsuna. "Kau barusaja Berkata pintar murasakibara" ucap midorima Sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, "APA Kau kakak tetsuna?" tanya midorima Memandang mayuzumi Yang Semakin Kesal.

"aku ti-" ucap mayuzumi terpotong momoi, "tetsuna tidak punya kakak! Dia adalah anak tunggal" teriak momoi kesal pada midorima. "jadi aka-chin kenapa kau menyuruh kami kemari? Kita sudah sepakat bukan untuk tidak berlatih asalkan menang" ucap murasakibara mengalihkan perhatian momoi, "itu benar...tapi ada yang ingin ku beritahu.." ucap akashi memberi jeda, "mayuzumi mendekat" ucap akashi menarik tangan mayuzumi. "dia adalah orang yang menggantikan kuroko" ucap akashi membuat semua terkejut.

Murasakibara berdiri pertama, "hanya itu?" tanya murasakibara datar, "aku pergi, makanan ku sudah habis" ucap murasakibara pergi. "kenapa?" tanya aomine pelan dengan menundukan kepalanya, "kenapa kau menggantikan tetsuna?" tanya aomine masih menundukan kepalanya.

"tetsuna sudah tidak efektif, aku akan menggantikan dia dengan orang yang lebih berguna di lapangan" jawab akashi memandang aomine, plak !... suara tamparan mengenai pipi akashi, "kau..kau sialan !" teriak momoi marah, "kenapa kau menggantikan tetsuna!? Kau pengkhianat!" teriak momoi mencengkram baju akashi, "akashi-chi..." ucap kosong kise dengan air mata.

"mayuzumi chichiro, dari kelas 3-f, salam kenal.." ucap mayuzumi tersenyum, "kau sialan!" teriak momoi marah, midorima pulih dari terkejutnya, "kise...momoi, ayo kita pergi" ucap midorima membawa lengan mereka berdua. Aomine hanya diam dan memandang akashi dengan mata kosong, "aku benci kamu".

 **ShadowQueen ~**

 **\- Gym olahraga Amerika**

"hah...hah...hah" suara nafas terdengar jelas dari laki-laki yang sedang memainkan treat mill, "lelah juga..." gumannya berhenti lalu melihat jam yang berada di ding-ding kirinya "18.00". seorang pelayan tua mendekatinya memberikan air, "tuan ini minumnya" ucap sang pelayan hormat.

"tentu saja lelah, ini sudah 3 jam aku berolah raga tampa berhenti" guman laki-laki berjalan sambil meminum air yang diberikan, kkkrrettt... suara pintu terbuka menunjukan maid perempuan yang membawa handphone dan mendekati dirinya, "tuan muda..." jeda sang pelayan membungkuk kan badan terlebih dahulu dan hanya di balas anggukan, "ini ada telepon dari nyonya" sambil menyerahkan handphone.

" _sayang...bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan suara manis._

"aku baik..." jeda sang pemuda datar. " jadi...bagaimana kabar mu ibu?" tanya kembali sang pemuda dengan datar.

" _bagaimana dingin! , gunakan lah dengan nada yang lebih hangat" keluh sang wanita, " aku baik-baik saja, ah ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu untuk mu !" dengan nada gembira._

"dan kenapa kau tidak telepon ke handphone ku saja ibu?" tanya sang pemuda dengan nada datar.

" _saat ku telepon handphone mu tidak aktif" keluh sang wanita_

" _sayang kenapa kau sangat lama, langsung saja beritahu" tiba-tiba suara pria menyela pembicaran._

" _tapi sayang aku merindukan-" rengek wanita_

" _anak!" panggil pria itu dengan keras memanggil pemuda._

" _bagaimana kasar!" teriak wanita itu marah._

"Ayah ..." balas datar pemuda.

" _aku akan menjodohkan mu-" ucap pria tampa ber basabasi_

"lagi? Ini sudah yang ke 13 kali" ucap sang pemuda dingin.

" _Bagaimana kasar, kau tidak bisa memotong ucapan seseorang" teriak pria kesal_

" _Ya seperti kau sayang!" balas wanita marah._

" _maaf..." ucap pria pada wanita menyesal._

"ayah.." ucap pemuda mulai tak sabar.

" _ini adalah calon mu yang tahun kemarin, keluarga nya baru setuju tahun ini" lanjut pria datar_

"jadi seperti apa dia?" tanya pemuda datar

" _aku tidak tahu...tapi mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan tahu" ucap pria bijak_

"mungkin..." ucap pemuda melihat ke arah lantai.

 **MEMOTONG**

.

.

Terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah menyempatkan cerita ini, semoga anda menikmati cerita yang saya buat.

CATATAN:

Saya: di gunakan pada orang yang tidak di kenal (kadang jika marah orang suka menggunakannya)

Anda : du gunakan pada orang yang tidak di kenal (kadang jika marah orang suka menggunakannya)

saya : digunakan pada orang yang di kenal

kau / kamu : digunakan pada orang yang di kenal


End file.
